


You Can Bring Me Flowers

by Goodnight_Stars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Talos IV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and when i say tooth-rotting i mean tooth-rotting, blue singing flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Stars/pseuds/Goodnight_Stars
Summary: Chris remembers a disappointment from his childhood, and Vina tries to make it better.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Vina
Kudos: 5





	You Can Bring Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself 30 minutes to write the fluffiest chris/vina fluff i could...hope you like it 😊💕

“ _Vina.”_

She woke to two sounds…the sound of the flowers, singing outside their window, and the sound of his voice, gentle and thick with sleep.

“’M awake,” she murmured.

“No, you’re not,” he whispered. “Not yet.” She felt his lips brush her temple, and then his fingers found their way into her hair….

She turned her face to see his eyes, blue as the flowers, smiling tenderly in the blue dawn. Faint light was shining in through the window above their heads, and Chris smiled at her. “Sleepyhead.”

“Chris, you’re…” She wanted to say _up too early,_ but instead she said, “…beautiful.”

His mouth softened in humor. “Nobody ever told me that before.”

“That can’t be true.” He looked abashed, and she laughed softly. “You’re adorable.” 

“Really?”

“Really…and why are you acting so surprised when a million girls must’ve told you that a million times?”

He shrugged, just like she imagined he would’ve as a little boy the first time a girl told him he was adorable. She could imagine him with a snub nose and freckles, those blue eyes melting little girl hearts on the playground.

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head, playfully doubtful. “The first time I offered a girl flowers, she threw mud on me.”

Vina sat up, the white covers falling off her shoulders like fresh snow. “What? Why?”

“We were seven, and I liked her, but I was shy. She was the most popular girl in class.”

She shook her head, her heart softening at the thought of little Chris offering flowers to anybody. “Tell me about it?”

He sat up too, sighing, and his eyes got that faraway look she noticed more and more often since he’d come to live with her on Talos IV. “I wanted to be her friend, but I was too shy to ask. So I thought if I brought flowers for her, she might make the offer. I got up early and ran out to the backyard to pick daisies…I hid them under my shirt so my mother wouldn’t see and ask me what I was doing.” He laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t get a chance to offer them till recess. I pulled them out, held them behind my back, walked up to her with my heart pounding, and said hi.”

Vina felt her heart melting.

“I held out the flowers, and I didn’t even dare look up at her face. The next thing I knew, she’d knocked them out of my hand.” He chuckled softly. “They were wilted. I guess I’d forgotten to think about the fact that if you keep four or five daisies stuffed inside your shirt all morning, they come out a little worse for wear.”

“That’s awful!” Vina exclaimed.

“The other kids thought it was funny, so she decided to crown her victory by scooping up a handful of mud and flinging it at me. I got out of there pretty fast.”

“Did you cry?” Vina looked at him knowingly.

“Hey,” he laughed. “Leave young Chris some dignity. Nobody _saw_ him cry.”

They sat in silence for a long moment, listening to the flowers sing. Then Vina shook her head. “Poor young Chris. You really shouldn’t laugh at him like that. You’re as bad as they were.”

He shrugged, just like she imagined he would’ve when he got home and his mother asked him how his day at school had gone.

She leaned against him and snuggled in. “You can bring me flowers,” she whispered.

He bent his head to look down at her. “Really?”

“Really.”

Then he kissed her.


End file.
